


Son Of The Last Guardian.

by UnicornsFTW



Category: God of War, The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, New Friends, gow and last guardians crossover, idea by one of the readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: As Atreus was lost in his thought he almost missed out the quiet sound echoing in his mind."Help me, please, Help."The voice sounded weak and it wasn't anywhere around him. Boy quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When voice appeared again, now more clearly and more scared."Help, please. No. No. Mum. Dad. Help me.''Story in which Atreus finds new fluffy friend.





	Son Of The Last Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> Well at least I tried to write my first crossovers between two different stories, if you don't know how last guardian looks here is link:
> 
> https://www.google.lt/search?q=last+guardian&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi-hqvIs_3aAhUGiCwKHbbNBDcQ_AUICigB&biw=1280&bih=614#imgrc=05CO42Ljw8f9VM:
> 
> Trust me his is really cute and imagine him being with Atreus oh boyyyyyy. :D

Atreus was laying on the bed, when he felt a wave of cough coming again. He wasn't feeling so good lately, but he knew that it was nothing serious, just simple winter flu. His father was away for hunting and gathering some herbs. Atreus made sure that father would know which herbs to pick as he drew them on the journal and gave it to him. Boys' mother thought him well, she made sure that he would know herbs for various diseases. So Atreus was laying on the bed, his little body was covered with fur and his eyes were burning in pain. He closed his eyes and started thinking of adventure they had few weeks ago. As Atreus was lost in his thought he almost missed out the quiet sound echoing in his mind.

 

_"Help me, please, Help."_

 

The voice sounded weak and it wasn't anywhere around him. Boy quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When voice appeared again, now more clearly and more scared.

 

_"Help, please. No. No. Mum. Dad. Help me."_

 

Atreus quickly ran towards his bow and took it quickly. He didn't bothered with his shoes and started running out of the house. Atreus looked shortly at the position of the sun, it was still you in the sky, so Atreus knew that there was a bunch of time left till his father return. He ran as fast as he could the voice in his head getting louder and louder. It was still calling for its mom and dad. Someone must be really scared and left alone without its parents. As Atreus turned around the rock he saw lots of blood and 5 Draugrs were surrounding something. Atreus wasn't sure what was covered by Draugrs bodies. 

 

"Hey, you smelly beasts." Atreus got his arrow ready as some of the beasts turned around to face new comer.

 

Atreus got all his attention on Draugrs as he remembered how his father thought him not to get distracted and to focus on enemies in front of him. He shot his first arrow hitting enemy in the head. First Draugr fell down and at the same time others showed attention towards little boy in front of them. Atreus grabbed another arrow and shot it as enemy started running toward shim with its sword readied to hit him. It stopped in the mid of run as arrow pierced through its belly. But other of the 3 left got too close and scratched boys arm with its sword. Atreus grunted in pain and jumped away in order to not get hit in more deadly body part. He took out his knife and jumped in the air stabbing other beast in the neck, it screamed loudly and punched the boy away. Boy flew few metres away and painfully landed on his back. One left. I need to find energy to fight one more. Only one. He grunted in pain and stood up. He heard the Draugr laughing at him. So the boy quickly took another arrow out and shot it with anger at laughing beast. It stopped laughing as the arrow struck its neck and it fell down. Boy fell on his knees and started taking deep breaths. Then he heard small cry. Atreus looked in the direction of the cry and saw small bundle of feathers breathing heavily. The bundle was covered in scratches and blood.

 

_"Thank you."_ It said in mid breaths.

 

"Uhm, no problem." Atreus said a she stood up and started walking towards the bundle.

 

As he got closer he saw that scratches were actually deep and bleeding a lot. Some of its’ feathers were still smoking and some of them were burned off. Boy knew that he couldn't leave this vulnerable feathery animal here, alone. Atreus took better look at that animal, it had big pink ears, and black teary eyes, there also were blue, small horns on top of its head, it had a beak with two nostrils, wings were seen on its back, though one of them seemed to be out of place, it also had bird legs and long tail, it all were covered in feathers. It opened it eyes and looked right into boys' eyes. When their gazes met boy knew that he has to save this beasts' life. He saw how its' eyes looked at scratch on boys' arm. Boy tried to cover it but unsuccessfully.

 

_"I am sorry that you got hurt because of me. You should have just let me die. My first instinct was to call for mom or dad. But they didn't came. Where are they? Where am I?"_ Beast started to question a lot of questions at once and boy started to get dizzy.

 

"I will try to answer all of them, but I need to get you to the house. You are bleeding a lot." Boy said and started picking up the small feathery friend.

 

As Atreus took his new friend he started walking towards the house of theirs. 

 

"I don't know where you parents are, I am sorry. I just heard your cry and ran towards you." Boy stopped and started coughing. "You are in our forest, in Midgard. We, me and my father, live here." As he felt dizziness coming through his entire body.

 

Beast let out a little sigh and closed in eyes, in order to get some energy back. His head started spinning, but boy just shook his head and started walking faster towards the house. It wasn't long walk as they reached Atreus' house. He walked straight in and laid the beast down on the bed. Then he ran towards the drawer and took out bandages that they rarely use. Boy also took some herbs that should help to stop bleeding and rushed back to the beast. He put his arm on beast belly and felt it rising and falling calmly. 'He is still breathing.' Relief flew through boys' body.

 

"Hey, I need you to stay with me. What is your name?" The boy asked while working on the cuts. 

 

He cleaned cuts with in warm water dumped rag and covered them with herbs and bandages. Atreus heard silent and soft voice in his mind.

 

_"I am Seragul, son of The Last Guardian."_ Beasts' mind was dizzy.

 

"I am Atreus, son of Kratos, nice to meet you. But now I need you to stay awake. Don't drift into the darkness." He remembered those words when he got seriously sick and his mother was calling him back from darkness, which was inviting him. 

 

Seragul just let out quiet whine and another wave of cough flew through Atreus' body, sending him on the ground. His cough lasted for so long that blood came out of his throat. When wave stopped boy wiped away his mouth and continued to attend his new friend. As the boy was emerged into healing Seragul, He didn't heard when his father entered the house. Atreus only noticed his father being behind him when he spoke.

 

"Boy, what this creature is doing here?" 

 

Boy jumped from his place and turned quickly around.

 

"I found him in forest, he was....."  he wasn't able to finish his sentence as quickly he wa interrupted by his father.

"You what!! I told you not to leave the house, you are sick and being reckless, something terrible could have happened to you." Kratos started shouting at the little boy.

‘’Father just for once, please listen to me.’’ Atreus shouted at his father.

Kratos was astonished, never have he thought, that his own flesh and blood could shout at him.  He was lost for a moment then just quietly nodded.

‘’Dad, we are Gods and we must help people in need, isn’t that what you wanted me to do, to help others, wouldn’t it be the wish of my mother? So, yes, I risked my life and went to help this poor thing.’’ Boy calmed down and explained everything to his father.

Kratos only now finally understood how much his boy grew up. The journey changed him. Faye would be proud.

‘’Continue your work then.’’ And he walked to prepare diner.

Atreus got back to his work patching beasts’ wounds. When he finished beasts’ breathing calmed down and he was sleeping soundly. Atreus stood up quietly and walked towards warm water to wash blood off his hands. They didn’t spoke to each other, but from silent that he got from his father he understood that he was proud of him. Finally, he done something to prove himself to him. Boy sighed.

‘’I am sorry for running away from house, I know it was dangerous, but I just couldn’t sit and do nothing.’’ Atreus finally started the talk.

‘’I understand, boy.’’ Kratos retorted back as he gave him bowl full of stew with boiled meat and some nice smelling herbs.

And then he was given another bowl with tea in it, it was familiar smell, probably he had drank this drink too many times as he was sick so much. It was tea to calm down his coughing and also to calm down the fever. Atreus frowned because of the smell and he ate his food first and only then drank his tea. They both ate in silence as only cracking of fire was heard. When Atreus finished his last swigs of tea the movement from the direction of the beast startled both of men. Seragul was awake. His head popped in the air as he started to look around and his eyes met the boys’.

‘’You awake.’’ Boy got up from his seat and walked towards beast.

_‘’Huh? Yeah, I am. Thank you, once again for saving my life, twice.’’_ He said as he tried to get up from laying position just to stumble back because of pain.

Seragul let out whine of pain as the boy rushed toward him and put calming hand on it.

‘’Shhh, don’t try to get up, you are still very hurt.’’ Atreus explained and smiled kindly.

Kratos was watching all scene from far as he knew that boy was able to hear beasts’ thoughts.

‘’If I may ask, from where are you?’’ Boy asked kindly as he sat down near Seragul, beast was trying to use his wings, but sharp pain stopped him from using them.

_‘’We are from far South, from the place called The Nest, once there were many of us, at that time, when we were many, my father met the boy, about your age and the boy freed him, my father gained his trust, later, that boy and my father destroyed the thing controlling us, we called it The Deadly Tower, it was driving them insane, my ancestors, as they were bringing people and turning them into barrels that made us feel better and heal faster, my father thought me that only some of the people are evil, but we had to leave The Nest quickly, as first time in the decade winter have fallen over my lands and we weren’t able to find food. Then we were flying through these lands when storm caught us, it started raining and thunder hit me, I fell and then some creatures attacked me, I started to cry out and then you heard me.’’_ He explained.

Boy just nodded his head lost in his thoughts. ’What was in these lands? How many different creatures existed, that boy didn’t knew about, probably a lot.’

‘’What did that beast spoke to you.’’ Kratos was sitting in silence only seeing that his boy was nodding, he knew that Atreus and beast was having a silent conversation. 

Atreus looked at his father, he never asked him these questions, he always said not to talk to animals or trees. But this time it was different, his father wanted to know.

‘’Oh, ehm, Seragul this is Kratos, my father, father this is Seragul, son of The Last Guardian …’’ and he started retelling everything that Seragul said to him, if he forgot something Seragul kindly corrected him.

After the story Kratos was silent. Atreus waited for his father to speak up as silence meant nothing good. As the time passed by, Seragul understood that he needs to be quiet as well. As he was gazing at the strange bulky man, the father of the boy. As the time flew while Kratos was thinking, the cold evening fell upon them and it was already too late to decide the fate of the beast laying on Aterus’ bed.

‘’Let him rest for the night here, tomorrow morning we will decide what to do with him.’’ Kratos said as he stood up and walked towards his bed.

Atreus followed his fathers’ lead and laid down near Seragul as his new friend moved a way a bit making some place for the boy. Atreus smiled and buried his face in the silky feathers as he knew in his heart that they will keep Seragul till his parents would come. But what he didn’t knew was that they would never show up and that Seragul will sacrifice his life in the future to save Atreus’ life from the hands of the death.

**Author's Note:**

> Well to be honest this was hard to write, as it was my first crossover :D I hope I did fine and that you won't be dissapointed.  
> thank you CPF for this idea, this work is for you <3  
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments!!  
> They mean a lot at this hard time.


End file.
